


Ch 5: I Can't Believe It

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia learns about Misty's feelings for her. What will happen now?





	Ch 5: I Can't Believe It

The girls were in Madison and Zoe’s room, they were sitting in the floor in a circle and had already started playing Truth or Dare and drinking when Cordelia showed up. She knew the girls liked to get drunk occasionally, but she was surprised to see Misty drinking.

Ok, it’s my turn,” Zoe said. “Misty, Truth or Dare?”

Misty took a tequila shot before answering. “Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to you this week?”

Misty’s eyes widened, and she glanced up at Cordelia before quickly looking down at her lap. She hoped no one noticed the look she just automatically gave Cordelia.

“Oh, you thought of something. Spill it!” Zoe said.

“Nah, I don’t know,” Misty was embarrassed and hurt at her memory.

“Girl, you were the one who picked truth,” Queenie said.

_Oh no._ Cordelia thought. _Please don’t let her say…_

Misty said, “Uh..” she stuttered. She didn’t know what to say but she couldn’t tell them the whole truth. “Um.. I get upset this morning and.. freaked out on Miss Cordelia.” She didn’t know what to say next, it must have been the booze, she finally looked Cordelia in the eye, “I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia. I was so disrespectful to ya and I wish I could take it back.”

Cordelia stared back at her, speechless. The other girls didn’t know Misty meant.

“What the fuck, Swamp Rat? You’ve been fantasizing about Cordy for months, now you’re bitching at her?”

“Madison,” Cordelia said sharply.

Zoe and Queenie stared in confusion, then, their jaws dropped when Misty blurted out, “Miss Cordelia, I love you. And I can’t stand to see you with _that man_.”

Cordelia’s jaw dropped too, did she just hear her right?  “You love me?”

“Yeah, I love you. I’m in love with you Miss Cordelia. I want to be with you.” Misty felt relieved to finally get this off her chest but now she was worried about how Miss Cordelia would react.

Cordelia was silent. “Oh shit,” Queenie said.

Cordelia finally spoke, “Misty, you’re drunk.”

“No, Cordelia, she’s telling you the truth.”

Cordelia knew she could trust that Zoe wouldn’t lie about something like this.

Misty finally broke their stare and glanced back down, “Forget it.”

“No, Misty. I love you too.”

Misty was shocked. She also felt ecstatic. A huge grin spread across her face, “Really?”

“Yes, Misty sweetheart.” Cordelia could finally admit to herself how she really felt. As the other girls watched them in amazement and anticipation, Cordelia crawled over to sit beside Misty.

She brought her hand up and caressed Misty’s cheek softly. She saw Misty’s grin and smiled shyly. She looked down at Misty’s lips and saw them part a little, she glanced back up into Misty’s beautiful blue eyes and could tell Misty wanted to be kissed.

She leaned in slowly, giving Misty enough time to pull away in case she changed her mind. Misty saw Cordelia leaned toward her and she couldn’t believe this was happening. She met Cordelia halfway and their lips met. It was a soft, sweet peck. Cordelia pulled away, Misty wasn’t ready for this moment to be over so soon. She grabbed Cordelia’s face with both hands and pulled her back to her lips.

Misty kissed her passionately. She licked Cordelia’s bottom lip and Cordelia let her tongue into her mouth. Cordelia met Misty’s tongue with her own. They kissed a little longer and Cordelia pulled away again. Cordelia was breathless, she’d just kissed the beautiful Misty Day. Misty’s cheeks were tinted red.

“Get a room lesbos,” Madison said rudely.

  “Damn,” Queenie said.

“Misty, why don’t we talk about this in the morning when you’re more yourself,” Cordelia asked softly.

“Soundss like a good i-idea,” Misty stuttered. “Will you take me to bed?”

“Sure, sweetie, you should get some sleep.”

Cordelia stood up and helped Misty up. Misty put an arm around her shoulder. Cordelia wrapped one arm around her back and led her out of the room, and down the hallway to Misty’s bedroom.

She gently helped Misty over to the bed and helped her lay down. She puled Misty’s boots off, laid Misty’s legs up onto the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest.

“Miss Cordelia, I’m happy we kissed. I can’t wait to talk to you in the morning,” Misty whispered.

Cordelia smiled as her heart melted. “Shh, sweetie, just call me Cordelia.. or Delia.” She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Misty’s forehead. “Goodnight.”

Cordelia walked to the door and looked back. Misty was already asleep. She smiled at how sweet and beautiful the girl looked and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Cordelia had major butterflies in her stomach as she brought her fingertips to her lips. They were still tingling from the kiss.

She went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. _Oh, shit. What am I going to do about Hank?_

He hadn’t crossed her mind until now. He was asleep in her…their.. bed. Her feelings toward him were now marked with confusion. She gently laid down in the bed beside him and pulled the covers over herself. She wasn’t sure what would come of this.

Maybe Misty was right, Hank had been horrible to her the last few years, was all the sex her and Hank had been having the last few days her attempt to feel something with him besides hurt and pain. He had been sweet talking her since she’d let him move back in, but could she really trust him? He could just be feeding her bullshit.

The only thing she was certain about before she fell asleep was that she had to have Misty, she couldn’t let her go. This was her one chance at truly being happy and loved. A smile spread across her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
